


Shot in the Dark

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, In which being conditioned out of having feelings means you're helpless against a cute girl, Meet-Cute, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Widowmaker thinks that teaching Sombra how to aim will be easy. And really, it should be.





	Shot in the Dark

Sombra had introduced herself to Widowmaker with a shark-like grin and short shake of her head, to get the bangs out of her eyes. Vialli had bragged to Widow about how they had learned that the Sombra collective was in fact one woman, as though he had unearthed this intel and it had not been offered freely by the woman herself. Widow knew that Sombra was powerful, and Widow knew that there was very little she knew about Sombra. And while she had long ago accepted that there were many things she would not know about her life, for some reason, not knowing about Sombra bothered her. 

 

“I’m Widowmaker,” she had said, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. Sombra just laughed. 

 

“I know,” she said, and that bothered Widow even more. 

 

Later that night, lying awake in bed, she decided she would have to change her approach. Sombra was intimidating solely because she was a mystery, a target of uncertain strengths and weaknesses. Widow had no data with which to calibrate the safest method of approach. But she was patient, thorough, and clever. She would keep a safe distance, observe, and strike at precisely the right time. 

 

That time was not when Sombra presented them with all the data they could hope to want from the supposedly impenetrable Lucheng Corporation. 

 

That time was not when Sombra responded to Moira’s snide comment about her hair by sending an all staff email with a screencap of Moira’s most recent reddit posts.

 

That time was not when Widow overheard two agents discussing how really, they thought Sombra’s hair was pretty cute. 

 

That time was when Widow ran into Sombra in the armory, and saw her loading up her machine pistol. 

 

“What in God’s name is that?”

 

Sombra looked up quickly at the sound of Widow’s voice, then looked back down at her weapon. “Uh. Gun?”

 

“I am familiar,” Widow said acidly. “But why on earth does it have that light on it?”

 

“Oh, you know. Tracking.” Sombra waved the gun in a dismissive motion, sending the red bead dancing across the walls. “Not a crack shot like you, so this helps.”

 

“Does it, though?” Widow asked. “I thought we hired you for your infiltrative capabilities. Letting your mark know exactly where you’re going to shoot them hardly seems subtle.”

 

“I thought snipers used them?” Widow snorted. 

 

“Poor ones.”

 

“Huh.” Sombra frowned, turning the gun over in her hands. “Well, I mean, I wasn’t lying. It really does help with my aim.”

 

“Then learn to aim better,” Widow said. When Sombra’s frown remained in place she added, without thinking, “I can help you, if you want.”

 

Sombra started. “Really?”

 

“Well, sure. I don’t need you as a liability on missions,” Widow said, explaining her offer as much to herself as to Sombra. Sombra did not seem to notice, though, just broke into a large smile that was better than her frown, but barely. 

 

“Well, shit. Getting sharpshooting lessons from the best sniper in the world. Guess this job does have its perks.” She holstered the gun and stepped around Widow. “Tomorrow afternoon at the range work alright?”

 

“Fine,” Widow said, somewhat in a daze. She turned around in time to see Sombra giving her a thumbs up as she headed out the door. 

 

This was good, she thought, lying in her bed later that night. She was engaging with Sombra in an environment where she was superlative. She had the advantage. Sombra would not be able to touch her here. 

 

And yet her nervousness was unabated, and skyrocketed when Sombra walked into the range the next day. 

 

“Why aren’t you wearing your uniform?” Widow asked. Sombra raised an eyebrow. 

 

“It’s like 30 different pieces and takes two hours to put on. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s definitely… an aesthetic… but it’s kind of a pain in the ass.”

 

“Well, why are you wearing that?”

 

“It’s my tactical tank top.” Sombra gave her white tank and jeans a once over. “What, you don’t like it?”

 

“It’s unprofessional,” Widow muttered, and Sombra snorted. 

 

“This is just practice, right?” Sombra pulled her gun out of its holster, stepped into the cubby, and leveled it at the target. “So. You ready?”

 

“Ah. Yes.” Widow stepped behind her. “Let me see what you do now.” 

 

Sombra fired off three shots, all landing in the target’s torso, as Widow watched critically. “Your stance is wrong,” she announced, when Sombra was done. “Change it.”

 

“Okay, you’re gonna need to be a bit more specific about what’s wrong.”

 

“Feet shoulder width apart,” Widow said, drawing the technique from her catalogue of conditioning. She watched Sombra’s legs move and struggled to focus on her feet. “Flex your knees. Firing side foot slightly behind support side foot.” Sombra moved the wrong feet, and Widow frowned. “Other way.” She tapped Sombra’s right leg and then withdrew her hand like she had been burned. Luckily, Sombra’s eyes remained fixed on the target. “Angle your shoulders towards the target.” Sombra shifted. “No. Not like that.”

 

Sombra let out an exasperated sigh. “Just move me to the right spot, okay?”

 

“Right.” Widow stared at Sombra’s bare shoulders as though they were her most devious trick yet. She jerked Sombra to the right position as swiftly as possible. Now, Sombra cast her a slight side eye. “Now, your, uh, hands–”

 

“Okay, again, just show me, please?” Sombra said. “No offense, but your verbal instructions aren’t the best.”

 

“Fine,” Widow snapped. She wrapped her arms around Sombra, pressing her body flush against her back, and placed her hands over hers. She was terribly aware of how warm Sombra was and how cold she must be, but Sombra allowed her to adjust. She glanced over her student. Everything seemed right. “Now let’s try again,” she said, holding the gun firmly in place. 

 

Under Widow’s grasp, Sombra fired three more shots. They fell to the left, right, and above the target’s head. Widow’s jaw dropped as Sombra turned to look at her inquisitively. 

 

“Impossible,” Widow whispered. “I don’t miss.” Sombra coughed. 

 

“Maybe you don’t know this gun well enough?”

 

“No,” Widow snapped. “It’s something you’re doing.” She scanned Sombra’s body again, but only came away more flustered. “It’s because you’re sweating,” she said, grasping on to the first thing she noticed. 

 

“Uh. I wasn’t going to say anything, but you’re kind of the one who’s sweating.” Widow realized to her horror that the dampness was, in fact, on her own palms. “I uh. Didn’t think that was even possible, with your low heart rate?”

 

“We’re done here,” Widow said. “You are a terrible student.”

 

“Okay,” Sombra said. “Then do you mind letting me go?”

 

And Widow realized simultaneously that she was still holding Sombra quite tightly, and that Sombra was trying and failing to keep the laughter from her voice. She let go of Sombra, sunk to the floor, and tipped her head back against the barrier and groaned. 

 

“Hey, hey, come on.” Sombra was still laughing, but she crouched down next to Widow. “We’ve all been there. And I can’t say I wasn’t a little distracted.”

 

“Let’s blame it on you, then,” Widow muttered, and Sombra settled next to her against the barrier. 

 

“Fair enough.” Sombra’s laughter had died down, and she holstered her gun. “That was helpful, though, really. I mean I don’t know if I’ll remember to do all that when I’m actually in combat, but it felt good.”

 

“I think it feeling good was exactly the problem.” Sombra laughed again, and clapped her shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t know you could make jokes, either!”

 

“Mmm.” Widow turned to look at her, and when she saw Sombra’s smile she could not help smiling too. “Glad I was able to teach you something.”

 

“Plenty.” Sombra stood and offered Widow her hand, and Widow let her pull her up. “You want to teach me again, some time?”

 

“Sombra, I think I’ve proven I’m quite incapable of instructing you properly–”

 

“Widow.” Sombra’s smile had softened and Widow’s mouth snapped shut. “I’m asking you out on a date. You down?”

 

Widow had no advantage in this territory, and still had very little knowledge of her target. It was an exceptionally insecure mission. And yet Widow felt like she had hit her mark when she answered, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to tumblr user @ezi0/svntysix. The bastards wouldn't give you the tactical tank top Gabe you deserved, but I hope this helps.
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos will make me love you!


End file.
